Bade: First Encounters
by creativethinking
Summary: Find out the first time the two met at the age of seven,They may have only be dating for three years but they've known each other for ten years. Read each encounter they have had that leads up to high school.(Christmas Special Added) Read & Review Please xxx
1. Movie Theater

**10 Years Ago...**

Seven year old Beck Oliver walked into the Los Angeles movie theater.

He was there to meet the stars of his favorite movie, 'Lord Of The Rings'.

The theater was full of kids, most older than Beck. He could see Peter Jackson

signing books. Luckily for Beck he had brought his copy. As his mother started

talking to another lady, Beck rushed over to line of kids and waited excitedly.

A girl of about the same age with dark brown hair and huge bluey-green eyes, lined-up behind him.

'Hi, i'm Beck!'

'Yeah hi,' she folded her arms.

'Have you read the book?'

'Yeah I've read it.' The girl took out her copy from her shoulder bag.

'Who's your favorite character?' Beck asked.

'Aragorn'

'Yeah he's cool but I like Legolas more.' The girl rolled her eyes.

'So what's your name?' Beck asked after awhile.

'Jade, Jade West.'

'Cool, so what do you like doing?'

'I write, sing, act, dance and direct.' she placed her hands on her waist.

Beck smiled.'Are your parents here?'

Jade pouted a little.'No, my dad's at work and my mom's with her boyfriend.'

Beck was confused.'Aren't your parents together?'

'No they split-up about a year ago.'

'Oh right...so what's your favorite color?'

'Black.'

'Really? How come?'

'I dunno, I just like dark things. It's like there's something more to them then what we see.'

Beck stared at her in awe.'Wow I never thought about it that way. Do you ever get in trouble?'

'Yeah, a lot. I act really difficult and wild.'

'Why?'

'Cause it's not easy for people to talk to me. My parents want me to go to a psychologist. I like being not easy. Easy is boring.'

Beck smiled at her.'So what do you wanna be when you grow up?'

Jade paused and thought for awhile.'Well I want to be an actress or director. Or a writer or a singer. Though I do kinda...'

'Kinda what?'

'Well if that stuff doesn't work out then I kinda want to be a half Elven like Arwen.'

'That would be awesome! Then I could be Aragorn!' The two laughed together.

'Where do you want to go to high school?' The two were almost near the front of the queue.

'Hollywood Arts, you?' Jade took out a pair of safety scissors.

'WOOW! I thought we were friends.' Beck raised his hands in surrender.

'Oh relax i'm not gonna hurt you.'

'Oh, alright. Well I wanna go to Hollywood Arts too.'

Jade smiled for the first time since they had started talking. Beck liked how she smiled. It was cute and innocent yet secretive

and devious.

'I guess i'll see you there.'

'I guess so. Maybe we could be friends?'

'Maybe but I should warn you. I can be pretty devious, evil, sarcastic, mean-'

'Good then you won't be easy. Easy is boring.'


	2. New Neighbours

**9 Years Ago...**

Beck Oliver was now eight years old and loving life. He and his parents had moved to a new house and Beck loved his new home.

One day Beck was sitting in his tree house. The only bad thing was he had no one to play with. He was trying to write

a new story but couldn't concentrate. He suddenly heard a voice. A girl, singing. Beck got up and looked out his telescope.

It was Jade, the girl he had met before. Beck raced down the tree and over to the fence separating the two houses.

'Hey, it's me Beck!' He had jumped up on the fence to see her.

'Do I know you?' she asked laying down her pencil and paper.

'Yeah about a year ago we met. At the premiere of The Lord Of The Rings, remember?' his face fell as she shook her head.

'My mom doesn't like me talking to strangers...so I better go.' she walked over to her back door. Beck desperately climbed over

the fence and fell onto the other side.'Ask me anything you might have told me.'

'Fine, what's my favorite color?'

'Black' she took a step forward.

'What's my secret ambition?'

'To be a half Elven like Arwen!' she took a step back.

'That was my old secret ambition! I have a new one.'

'What is it?'

'To have magical powers like Harry Potter.' Beck smiled, he had also grown a new love for those books.

He slowly walked towards her.'Do you remember me, at all?'

'Hmm...kinda. I still gotta go get my lunch. I'll be out in 20 minutes and then we can talk and play.' she went back inside.

Beck was so happy, he finally had someone to play with! Beck scrabbled over the fence and ran into his kitchen.

'Are you okay Beck?' his mother asked as she took out cupcakes from the oven and set them on the table.

'Yeah fine, I found a friend to play with!' as his mother's back was turned he quickly took the tray of cupcakes and ran out the door.

He dashed up into the tree house and set the cupcakes on his little table and waited impatiently.

He heard a knock on the door. He slowly went to open it as he was afraid it was his mother.

'What goes on Aragorn?' she sat herself down on the blanket.

'Uh hey Jade!' he passed her a cupcake.

'So what's your favorite Harry Potter book?' he asked.

'Hmm..probably The Chamber Of Secrets.'

'Cool, I like that one too.'

'Who's your favorite character?' she asked.

'Well I like Harry but Dumbledore is pretty awesome too.'

'I kinda like Voldemort and Bellatrix.'

'Why they're evil?!"

Jade grinned at his shocked expression.'Because they're not easy. Easy is-'

'Boring.' Beck finished. Jade smiled at him

'How come you remember me?' she asked taking another bite of her cupcake.

'Well you're hard to forget.'

'True.' Jade brushed her hands of the crumbs and stood up.

'I gotta go, I guess i'll see you around.'

'Uh yeah. Bye Jade.' He waved at her.

'Later.'

**2 Months Later...**

It was Beck's 8th birthday. He was sitting at the kitchen table eating his waffles.

'So sweetheart want do you want to do today?' his mother asked him as she served him more waffles.

Beck didn't even need to think about it,'I want to go play with Jade.'

His mother chuckled.'Would you like her to come to your party?'

'Of course, she's like my best friend.'

'Well i'm glad that you both get on so well, i'll call her mother.' she left to go ring Jade's mom.

Beck, full from his waffles went down the hall to listen to his mother on the phone.

'Oh well that's a shame. You've been lovely neighbours.' he heard his mother say.

'I'll tell him, bye Megan.' she put down the phone.

Beck raced up to her.'So can she come?'

'Sweetheart, i'm afraid the West's are moving house.' Beck felt his heart shatter.

He would never see Jade again...or will he?


	3. Visit

**8 Years Ago...**

Around a year had passed since the West's had moved and Beck was finally accepting it. He still missed her though. Now he

was always sitting in his tree house playing by himself. Other kids had tried to make friends with him but it wasn't the same.

On one July afternoon Beck was lying on the grass staring at the sky. He looked at his new bike, he decided to take it for a spin.

Beck cycled through the village trying to find some new friend material. On the way back he was feeling tired so he stopped at a little

shop at the top of the estate.

'Hey Beckster, what goes on?' An older boy who had always looked out for Beck was behind the dad owns the shop.

'Hi Kyle.'

'You alright?'

'Uh yeah i'm okay.' Beck put a bottle of orange juice on the counter.

'You still moping about that West girl?' he asked as he scanned the bottle.

Beck thought about had been wandering what she was doing.'No not really.'

'Well if you were I might be able to help you.' Beck looked up at him.

'How?'

'Well y'know she's got an older brother?'

'No, she never told me that.'

'Well she does, me and him were good friends.'

'So what does have to do with me?'

'Well he's coming over for a week to work with me and I might be able to convince him to bring Jade.'

'Seriously?!' Beck's face lit up with excitement.

'So you want me do to that so you can see your little girlfriend?'

'Dude that would be awesome! And...she's not my girlfriend'

Kyle grinned.'Yeah but you like her...'

'Do not!' he said as his cheeks went red.

**2 Weeks Later...**

'When are they gonna be here!' Beck was pacing the shop floor.

'Relax little man, they'll be here soon.'

'Kyle!' a tall dark haired older boy came in with a suitcase.

'Ah Beck this is Sam.' the boy shook hands with Beck.

Sam looked around him and realized Jade wasn't there.'Where is that girl? JADE?!'

Jade came in wearing a baby blue dress with a boy in her hair. 'Don't say a word!' she warned.

Beck smiled.'Sup Arwen.' Jade smiled

'Shut up Aragorn!'


	4. Birthday Party

**7 Years Ago...**

Beck had turned the big one zero. He had loved his week with Jade. He was especially glad she didn't forget him this time.

That morning confirmed his belief that she still remember him.

'Beck you have mail.' Beck's dad tossed the letter onto the sofa.

He quickly opened the envelope. It was a birthday invitation...from Jade! Beck was so surprised yet so happy.

The next day Beck's mother drove Beck to Jade's new house.

'Beck!' Jade came over him as he walked across the lawn. A small curly haired girl with big brown eyes followed her.

'Uh hi Jade.'

'This is Cat, Cat this is Beck.'

'Hiii!' the girl seemed way to cheerful.

Beck followed the two girls. He noticed there was a lot of kids there, boys and girls. Beck started to feel protective of Jade.

'So what do you want to do?' Jade asked him.

'Um...I don't mind.' Beck looked around the place.

The two girls giggled.'So you'd be okay with makeovers and playing hair salon?

Beck immediately got worried, not sure if she was messing with him. Jade noticed how nervous he had become.

'Don't worry i'm not that kind of girly girl.' she whispered. Beck smiled and whispered back thanks.

As the party went on Beck had a lot of fun, he played basketball on the court in the back, he ate cake, he got a fake tattoo too.

Beck remembered how Jade talked about getting a real one. As she went to get one Beck came with her.

'So what would you like Darlin'?' Beck recognized the older boy. He lived across the street. Kyle had mention him, so Beck knew to be careful.

'Um...I want...Beck what should I get?' she turned to Beck.

'How about a star, not like a normal boring one, a Celtic one.' Jade smiled at him.

She was extremely happy for the rest of the party. Beck decided to get a star too.'Cool, twinsies!' Jade took his hand and brought him inside.

The two went up to the attic.'I spend a lot of time here.' Jade showed him her books and movies. Beck noticed a small notebook on the chair.

As Jade's back was turned Beck took a quick look through the pages.

'Nosy much?'

'Oh uh sorry.' Beck dropped the book back on the chair.

Jade sighed.'Na it's okay, curiosity is not a sin.' Beck laughed at her Harry Potter quote.

'So you still like Harry Potter?'

'Duh, it's awesome.' Beck smiled at her.

'So you obviously made a lot of new friends..' Beck looked at his shoelaces to avoid her eyes.

'Really only Cat and a couple of girls.'

'Any uh guys?'

Jade laughed.'Maybe, why?'

'No uh reason.' Beck sat down on the beanbag.

Jade sat on the one opposite.'You're still my best friend.' she assured him.

'Promise?'

'Promise!' Jade laughed again.'You're like my brother, but not like the annoying ones I have.'

Beck laughed uneasily, he didn't want their friendship to be like brother and sister.


	5. Middle School

**6 Years Ago...**

It was Becks first day of middle school. He walked down the corridor to his new locker. Beside his locker a boy with dreads and

a grin on his face was standing.'Sup, i'm Andre.' Beck fist pumped him.'I'm Beck.' The two boys strolled around the school trying

to get an understanding of where to go for their classes. A small curly haired, familiar faced girl skipped up to them.

'Uh Cat right?' Cat nodded.

'Have you seen Jade?' she asked.

Andre looked confused.'Who's Jade?'

Beck ignored Andre,'Jade's here?'

'Yep.' she giggled. Beck couldn't wipe the smile off his face, he'd get to see Jade now everyday.'Where is she is?'

Andre face-palmed himself.'Why would Cat ask us if she knew?'

'Oh yeah...right.'

Beck glanced around the corridor trying to find her. He could hear a piano being played, he followed the music.

There he saw her playing the piano. She didn't look much different except for her clothes, they were all dark.

'Uh hey Jade?' Jade turned and left the piano and started walking over to him.

'What are you doing here?' she asked.

'Do you mean like right now, or in general?' Jade chuckled.

The two went around the school together. Waiting outside each others classes, sitting together at lunch with Cat and Andre.

Everything was going great until they met the school bully,Ryder.

Jade was at her locker getting out books.

'Sup cupcake.' Ryder leaned against the locker beside her.

'Yeah don't call me that.'

'I'm just trying to be friendly!' he put his hands up in mock surrender.

'Whatever.' Beck had noticed the two talking and slowly made his way over.

'So uh why don't you come hang out with me and my friends?'

'I'd rather not.' As Ryder tried to put his arm around Jade she quickly grabbed his arm and threw him onto the ground.

Beck smiled and raced over to her.'That was awesome!' the two high-fived.


End file.
